


Color Me Intrigued

by Volumes_Too_Logan (AceGhostHost)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton Has Synesthesia, Song Lyrics, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGhostHost/pseuds/Volumes_Too_Logan
Summary: Patton has synesthesia and Logan is fascinated with it.  He conducts an experiment to learn what Patton sees.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Color Me Intrigued

Patton was sitting in the common room when Logan came practically bounding down the stairs, notebook in hand.

“Patton! Are you free for a short while? I finally compiled enough information to start my study. It’ll only take about ten minutes, really, since this is just a preliminary test.” Logan was practically out of breath with excitement and also from having nearly fallen down the stairs. Patton laughed and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

“I won’t stand for this,” he said, with a glimmer in his eye. _Won’t stand for–_

“Oh. You mean you’ll sit for the experiment?” Logan asked, exasperated. Patton giggled and nodded his head. 

“C’mon you silly goose, there’s a spot free right here and I’m doing much of nothing for a while. What’ve you got in mind?” Logan looked down at his notebook and ran through the short experiment in his head again before explaining it.

“I’m going to have you listen to some songs and have you tell me which colors you can feel the most, alright? I figure this will provide a sufficient enough starting grounds for my research. That is, if you’re willing to stay with it. By no means do I want to hold you to this study if you would rather not,” he added quickly. Patton smiled.

“Logan, I’m more than happy to help. Just play those tunes and I’ll tell you their hues!” Logan gave a small smile as he pulled up his playlist. 

“There are an assortment of songs of different genres, but I’ll start with three for today, okay?” Patton nodded and Logan started the first song.

_I, I can’t get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

_I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized  
What you mean_

Patton sat through the entire song, eyes closed, smile gracing his features as he relayed the colors he saw. “The background? It’s a purple-violet, really pretty, oh and the beat is a more violet-indigo. Vocals are… the backup singers are a light lavender and sometimes yellow… and the main vocals keep moving from light blue to a bit of a darker one… I really love this song,” he beamed, eyes still closed as the song reached the middle. “The guitar is green. Like a bright green. And fuchsia is twirling in it, I like that part. Hmmm… Woah!” he gasped, “hah, when they’re all there at once it’s just– I like it.” Logan leaned forward with his notebook.

“How so? Can you tell me any colors?” He prompted. Patton started tapping his finger on his thigh as he listened.

“Pinks, oranges, some more light blues mostly.” Logan jotted that down and waited for the song to finish before pausing the playlist.

“So what do you think about this set up? Do you think you could listen to two more songs?”

“Sure!” Patton smiled, opening his eyes to watch Logan write more notes before playing the next song. As soon as he hit play, Patton closed his eyes again to focus on the music flooding his mind.

_We wrote a prelude  
To our own fairy tale  
And bought a parachute  
At a church rummage sale_

_And with a mean sewing machine  
And miles of thread  
We sewed the day above L.A.  
In navy and red_

“I know this one!” Patton exclaimed. He started humming along happily before Logan had to politely tap his knee and ask him to explain what he saw. “Oh, right! The background on this one is a pale yellow and his voice is light green. The melody is purple and yellow, but it doesn’t clash, it works nicely together. The piano in the background is changing colors like Christmas lights, but it’s mainly orange, gold, and light blue. The guitar is a dark green. Aaand that’s about it!” He once again opened his eyes to watch Logan’s note-taking, but instead found him looking back at him in awe. “What’s up?” Patton asked, quirking his head to the side. Logan faltered before fixing his glasses and training his eyes on his notebook again.

“It’s nothing, I’m just… rather enjoying this. Those colors are,” he looked up once more, this time with a soft smile, “I just can’t imagine. It’s intriguing to say the least.” He cleared his throat and moved onto the last song of the short playlist labeled “Test 1/?”. 

_The endless of darkness is hovering  
The sound of the silence is deafening  
Ten billion decibels shattering_

_Forces of gravity taking me, taking me  
Weightlessness forsaking me  
Oh, this pull is astronomical.  
Oh, this pull is astronomical._

“The main vocals are pale red, but the higher up it goes, the more yellow it turns. It’s like fire; fire on a very pale blue background, nearly white. The voice is red, orange, or yellow, depending… I really like this one too… The piano is a russet orange, and now, the background is more purple, near the bridge, I think? It’s really pretty, everything is so pale, pastel almost.” As the last of the song faded, he opened his eyes and smiled, seeing Logan finishing his notes in a hurry. 

“Thank you, Patton, this is… you’re fascinating. This study will definitely be worthwhile, I believe. Do you have any other comments for the records before I end today’s notes?” he asked.

“The records were great!” Patton said, pointing finger guns at Logan’s phone. 

“Not… the music, Patton,” he sighed.

“Okay, then just that you’re pretty fascinating too,” Patton said with a smile. Logan’s face flushed a deeper red than Patton had seen in any of today’s songs. 

“Th-thank you, but I don’t believe that will be necessary for the record,” he stammered, standing up.

“Maybe not for yours, but it makes mine every day.” Patton beamed before he hopped up and gave Logan a quick hug. “If you need me, you know where to find me!” He sunk out and Logan smiled. What a fascinating character indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> Madness by Muse  
> Hot Air Balloon by Owl City  
> Astronomical by Svrcina


End file.
